The conventional electrocasted mold comprises a mold shell which is formed of a metal material in conjunction with a model. Upon completion of a process in which the mold shell is separated from the model, the mold shell is subjected to a mechanical finishing or dressing. The electrocasting process takes place at a slow pace. For example, the deposition rate of the electrocasting metal ranges from 0.06 to 0.5 mm/hr. In light of such a slow rate of deposition of the electrocasting metal, an electrocasting process may take weeks or even months to complete. As a result, the thickening process of the mold shell is carried out by arc spraying. However, such a thickened mold shell is prone to crack under a stress in the course of drilling.